Untainted Silence
by Sweet-Diversions
Summary: This is the true nature of home. It is the place of Peace, the shelter, not only from injury, but from all terror, doubt and division
1. Chapter 1: Successfully Free

**Author's Note**: Well, I've searched and I've searched and I can't seem to find the ages of any of the characters on the show. So, just for the hell of it, I'll make Michael in his late twenties and Lincoln in his early to mid thirties. If you do happen to know how old they really are please feel free to email me at

**Summary**: Michael's attempts at freeing his beloved brother finally avail but not according to plan. They're both out but with no transportation and no place to go. Now the FBI is close behind and Michael decides there is only one place they can seek safety. "We have to go home."

* * *

**_Chapter_****_ One_**

He had no idea it would be this difficult well, that wouldn't be completely true. He knew breaking out would be challenging but that wasn't the problem now. He had gotten himself out, along with his brother. But the plans had failed. There was no plane-- no safe house and now they were stuck in the middle of some petty-ass town in the dead of night.

They walked wordlessly down the darkened and deserted alleyways not quite sure of where there next turn would take them. All they knew was that they had to stay out of sight. Every cop in the country knew within the hour that Lincoln Burrows had escaped and all of them wanted the more than flattering reward.

Michael knew it would be just a matter of time until they were caught if they didn't find a place to go-- a place to hide away until Victoria could clear Lincoln's name. But the options were slim basically non-existent.

"We're on 1st and 1st." Lincoln stated, stopping to catch his breath, "How the hell can the same street intersect itself?"

"Looks like we've finally made it to the end of the earth. I've been telling you since I was ten that we'd find it."

"Very funny."

"Thank you."

"Stop joking around; we have to come up with a plan!" Lincoln half-yelled through the vacant street, "I'd probably would have been better off taking my chances in prison." He regretted that statement as soon as it left his mouth. "Michael…I didn't mean that…"

And for a second Michael was speechless. The words had hurt but he knew they were spoken in frustration. He took a seat on a darkened curb and put his face in his hands.

"Mike, this isn't going to work." Lincoln grimaced from the other side of the street, "I'll turn my self in. They'll call off the search and you can go on living your life."

Michael was on his feet in a second and standing face to face with his brother, "I didn't just break you out for me." Tears stung his eyes, "You're innocent. You shouldn't have to die for something you didn't do."

And then it went silent again. They both knew they were in it for the long haul. They were going to keep running and hiding until the problems were solved or until they were caught.

"We have to go home." Michael sighed, looking into the darkness. Lincoln furrowed his brow but then his confusion cleared.

"Hailey…" He muttered.

It's not like either of them had forgotten her. They never could. She was the daughter of their late mother's best friend. Lincoln had been 17 when her parents had passed away. She had been only 7. Her grandmother had taken her in but that wasn't a stable parental figure for a little girl. So, Lincoln took her under his wing. Him, Michael and her were like a small, and somewhat, dysfunctional family. But with the lack of her parental guidance and the constant drug problems with his own parents it was surreally comforting to have a loving group to come home to.

And through all the constant battles, she stuck by Lincoln. When he got thrown out of school time and time again, she would always seem to smile up at him and look past it. She seemed to love him no matter how badly he'd screw up.

But Lincoln had made some rather bad choices during his adolescence landing himself in jail more than a few times. And during those few weeks or months, Michael would care for Hailey. He was more careful and stern than his brother but it showed that he really cared. His fights on the school yard were usually started in her defense. He never backed out of a fight when it was to protect her.

Around his senior year had been the worst. She had been only 13 and in the 7th grade but was much more 'developed' than most girls her age. And at the end of the day when she would walk over to meet Michael at the High School the Varsity Football Team would get a glance at her. The whistles and shouts drove Michael crazy. But Hailey didn't seem to mind. She would just take his hand and tug him away, trying to prevent another person she loved from getting taken away from her.

And over the years Lincoln and Michael watched her transform into a beautiful young woman. And they were proud. She was smart and caring, qualities that most girls wouldn't have if they had lost their parents at such a young and tender age.

"How did you break the news to her?" Lincoln finally asked, breaking the silence.

"What news?"

"The plan about robbing the bank and getting yourself locked up to break me out. I'm pretty sure she was too happy about it."

Michael avoided eye contact with his brother and started walking further down the street, "If we want to get home we have to catch a bus further in town. That should get us there around five."

"Michael…" Lincoln jogged up behind his brother, "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"What did Hailey say about your plan?"

"Not much."

"What? That doesn't sound like her. I'm surprise she didn't try and sit on you so you couldn't leave." Lincoln laughed, picturing it was something that she would actually try and do, "So really, what did she say-- I'm sure it was mouthful."

"Well, it probably would have been-- if I would have told her."

_

* * *

_

_I almost have Chapter Two Finished so it'll be updated soon. Please review_


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Encounter

Chapter Two

"You're kidding me, right?" He looked over but Michael had already started walking again, "Mike, I can't believe you did that."

"She would've tried and stopped me. Plus, it would've just hurt her. I was protecting her."

"She trusted us." Lincoln argued.

"She doesn't know. I told her I was going on a business trip to New York and that I'd be back by the 18th. I kept my promise."

"She's going to find out."

Michael knew that. But he figured his purpose for lying would be good enough. They continued walking until they hit the main town bus stop. They sat on the bench and both sighed deeply. It was a hectic night and it was having an impact on both of them.

"God, what I'd give to have a comfortable bed to sleep in." Lincoln moaned.

"You can sleep on the bus." Michael murmured as it pulled up in front of them.

But Lincoln didn't need those words of wisdom. Despite the intense circumstance, after 10 minutes he was already sleeping like a child. But Michael was finding himself restless. He hadn't had a good nights rest in over two months and it was really starting to affect him. Dark circles underlined his eyes and his skin looked peakish.

The 4 hour drive slowly crept by for him. The trees seemed to be smirking at him as they passed by and he found himself repeatedly rubbing his eyes to keep himself sane. After awhile Lincoln's snoring was starting to irritate him but then soon after he found himself smiling. He had thought he'd never hear his brother's snore again.

He had almost fallen into a slumber when the bus suddenly jerked to a stop.

"Linc, come on. We're home." He pulled his brother out of the seat and hurriedly they stepped down the stairs.

"I don't remember this place being so small." Lincoln stated, looking up and down the street.

"Yeah, you can reminisce later." Michael squinted from the bright sun, "We should try and stay out of sight. Just in case…"

Lincoln nodded and they started to walk up Main Street. They attracted a few stares seeing as Lincoln was still dressed in his tan jumpsuit and Michael in his completely blue attire.

"Don't you think it would have been a good ideal to get a change of clothes?" Lincoln whispered through his teeth as he smiled at an old woman who walked by.

"Well, I'm sorry, your majesty. It wasn't in the budget." Michael half-smiled giving him a side-ways glance.

Lincoln breathed in the clean familiar air. He couldn't thank his brother enough for saving him. It had been an act he would have never asked him to do in the first place, but now that it had been done--and successfully-- he couldn't have been more grateful.

And Michael knew that from the smile that spread onto his face. There hometown wasn't much but it sure as hell was better than an 8 by 10 cell block.

"Do you think she's still living at that old run-down apartment?"

But before Michael could answer another voice spoke up from behind them.

"I can believe you two had the balls to come back here."

They had both spun around fast.

"Ryan?" It was one of Lincoln's old school buddies. One that Michael happen to loathe entirely. It wasn't just the way the man talked, walked and acted-- it was his completely sense of tending to be a jackass, whether he tried it or not.

"How are you doing?" Lincoln tried to play it cool.

"I'm good. Then again, I haven't been in jail lately." He smirked.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Well that's swell. Have sex with any minors lately?" He knew that would get to him. He'd never forget when Ryan appeared in the local paper as a Statutory Rapist for dating a fifteen year old girl.

"Excuse me, G.I. Joe?"

"You heard me."

Lincoln jumped in between the two, "This doesn't need to get out of hand." He directed it mainly towards his brother. Michael, reluctantly, backed off.

"Looks like your little faggot of a brother has finally grown some balls."

Michael sprang towards him and was once again blocked by Lincoln.

"Listen we have to get going. Would you by any chance know where Hailey is?"

"Of course I know. What guy with a dick wouldn't?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Lincoln clenched his jaw.

"I think you know what it means, Linc. Plus, she doesn't want to see you two."

"You're a liar." Michael spat.

"Fine, fine." He held up his hands in defense, "She's at the Mainstream Club on Stanton Street. Go and see for yourself. But a reminder to you, Linc. From now on you might want to keep your dog on a leash."

"Why don't you come a little closer and say that again, R-Kelly."

"Mike…" Lincoln warned and pushed him off in the other direction. Before they could get out of earshot Ryan's voice was heard again.

"You might want to get out of town soon. There's a lot of people around here who could use the 50 Grand!"

"Wow, they've already upped the reward money." Michael said somewhat astonished.

"What the hell was that?" Lincoln grabbed his brother shoulder, turning him around to face him, "I thought we were supposed to be staying low key and out of sight."

"You heard the things he said."

"Never seemed to bother you before."

"Well, you used to defend me before." Michael stated staring at him with his icy blue eyes, turning cold. And then he turned and continued walking, leaving Lincoln standing where he was.

To Lincoln it seemed that his brother didn't really need him anymore. He could fight is own battles and win his own wars. My god, he had broken into a maximum security prison and managed to get out by manipulating everyone inside its walls. Somewhere along the way Lincoln had missed his brother develop into a man, and part of him knew Michael hadn't forgiven him for it.

"I'm sorry, Mike."

"I know."

"Are things ever going to be the way they use to?"

"When the Fed's get off our backs, I might have time to think about that." His response had been cold but Lincoln had been expecting it.

"If you resent me this much, why the hell did you save me?" Lincoln questioned.

"You did some stupid things--To me and to Hailey but everyone deserves a second chance. And no matter what you do to me you'll always be my brother and I'll always forgive you."

That had been exactly what Lincoln wanted to hear. It would take time-- and now thanks to Michael, he had time.

They had finally reached the Mainstream Club. All the signs and lights were shut off, obviously stating that most of the crowd came at night. There was a poster on the window outside.

"Oh my god…" Lincoln mumbled, "She finally did it."

Thanks to you all for the reviews! xo-- keep 'em comin'.


	3. Chapter 3: Stunning Revelation

**_Chapter Three_**

Her name was written delicately on the huge panel window of the club. Above it were the words "Performances Tonight By…".

"I can't believe it…" Lincoln muttered. If the circumstances had been normal they would have both been happy. But, of course, that wasn't the case.

Hailey had been trying to become a singer since she was 10 and it hadn't really panned out for her. Well, that's how Michael remembered it. When he had left 2 months ago she had been working as an intern for the local radio station. She had 'given up on something that would never happen'. At least, that's what she had said. But all of the suddenly Michael and Lincoln both leave and she's putting on shows at the local club.

"When I left she still had stage fright." Michael half-smiled. He was a little more than shocked.

"I always knew she'd make it." Lincoln sighed, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jumpsuit, "Remember when she use to sing us to sleep?" It was a memory both of them were fond of. She always tried to take care of them, despite the fact she was much younger.

They entered through the large, glass doors. Inside was decorated with sequins and metallic streamers.

"Linc…" The word barely left his mouth. Back when they were teens the Main Stream Club was the coolest place to hang out-- even prom was held there, but as they walked further into the large, seating area they learned that coming home would be harder than either of them had expected.

"The show doesn't start until 9:00, gentlemen." A short but thickset man stepped in front of them.

"We're friends of Hailey Brookes." Lincoln swallowed. He wasn't looking at the stocky man though. His eyes were, along with Michael's, on the stage.

"She's back stage getting ready. She'll be going up for practice in a few minutes. You boys can sit down and wait." He gestured to the luxurious, velvet chairs. They both sat.

"This can't be happening." Michael whispered.

"Maybe we're overreacting. I'm sure singers could have purposes for a pole in the middle of the stage."

Michael's mouth suddenly went dry as provocative music began to play. She was the first one to come out, with other women following behind her. She was barely covered. The small amount of red material she did have on didn't leave much to the imagination. And for a few moments neither of them could speak. It was as if their worlds had come crashing down.

Breaking out of prison wasn't half as hard as watching the girl he had helped to raise dance on stage like some floozy. He looked over at Lincoln who was now wide eyed, his mouth almost touching the floor.

It had been awhile since either of them had been outside those prison walls and it had taken it's toll. The sight of women parading around on stage usually would have done nothing for Michael but now… he couldn't help but let his eyes wander. An uneasy feeling developed in his stomach.

It wasn't suppose to be like this. He had been determined not to let the cold ambiance of Fox River State Penitentiary get to him. But he was helpless now as a young girl, not much older than 18, came towards him. He licked his suddenly arid lips.

"Come for a sneak peek of the show?" She asked, petting his shoulder.

He looked down at her hand and then back to her, "No." It was a weak answer. It had almost sounded like a choke.

"Then what can I do for you boys?"

Neither spoke. But stared at her wide eyed.

"Okay…" She pursed her lips, "Are…you…'special'?" She sounded each word out slowly.

Michael 's brows knitted together.

"I'll…be…back." She smiled and walked off.

"Nice going, Mike. She thinks we're psychotic ." Lincoln sighed.

"Hey, I didn't hear you join the conversation." He gave his brother a side-ways glance, "Besides we're not here for this."

"Okay, boys, I brought a friend." The young blonde walked back over, "This…is…my…friend…Hailey."

* * *

Sorry, this chapter took much longer than expected and isnt that long but I promise the next one is almost finished and is a lot lengthier. Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em comin'! 


	4. Chapter 4: Heartfelt Goodbyes

**Chapter Four**

At first, she didn't recognize them. After all, they both had loss a sickening amount of weight and had shaven the thick, dark hair that was a trait for the men in their family.

They now looked like deer caught in the headlights. Not sure of which way to turn, or how to react. It was an uncompromising situation for all three of them. But asHailey turned to talk to the blonde a sudden rage developed in Lincoln. She shouldn't be there- he didn't teach her to be like that. And he'd be damned if he was going to let her stay that way-- defiling herself in front of disgusting men. He wasn't going to stand for it.

"Hailey…" His voice was stern and unwavering. Like the way it use to be when her or Michael would get into trouble when they were younger.

She recognized that voice. She began to tremble as she looked down once again at the two men sitting at the table in front of her. Now their faces were clear to her.

She tried to cover herself and then tried to wipe the newly arriving tears from her eyes. Her glances switched quickly between them. And then to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" It was Michael. She wasn't looking at him--she could tell just by his voice. She had missed that voice; the smooth, yet soft tone that could comfort her in the most desperate situation. She felt him drape his button-down shirt over her shoulders. But when he touched her arm she pulled away.

It was all rushing back to her now. The reason she was in that godforsaken hell hole, the reason she had lost her job, and more so, the reason she had lost her faith.

"Don't touch me!" Her bottom lip quavered as she spoke. Her tone was harsh and she didn't intend for it to be taken any other way.

"Hayley." Lincoln took a step forward but as he did so, she took two steps back.

"Get out of here." Her voice was barely above a whisper now. She hadn't planned for this. When she had found out that Michael had lied to her and gotten himself locked away she had figured she would never seem either of them again. This was all too sudden.

"Don't do this, Hail." Michael grabbed for her arm again.

"No! Get off!"

"Hey, do we have a problem here?" It was the bouncer. Michael stepped back.

"No touching the girls. Or I'll have to kick you out." He didn't seem to really care, however. He walked away and went behind the bar to pour himself a drink.

"What's going on here?" The blonde looked confused, "I thought you two were retarded."

"Can you give us a second?" Lincoln asked. She shrugged and left.

"We need to talk." Michael pushed.

"You lied to me." Tears fell down her cheeks, "You told me you were on a business trip."

"I was protecting you."

"That's bullshit! I expected this from Lincoln, but you? You were all that I had left." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "How could you do something so stupid? You risked your life to save him--- but he killed a man, Michael."

"No, he didn't."

"Is that what he told you? And like he's never lied before?"

"I didn't murder anyone, Hailey." Lincoln locked eyes with her.

"I fell for enough of your bullshit when I was little. I forgave you every time you got yourself locked up for doing something stupid But I can't do it anymore. I saw that video, Lincoln. You killed that man."

"That video was rigged!" He barked, louder than intended. His sudden outburst, caused her to jump.

"Veronica is trying to clear it all up right now. I didn't kill anyone. He was already dead when I got there."

"But you were going to kill him?" She questioned.

"I didn't have a choice."

"Much better, Lincoln."

"He threatened my son."

"There could have been a million better ways to handle it." The tears that were still falling were full of anger, "I can't forgive you anymore."

"You don't mean that." Michael stated calmly. She looked like a small child in front of them now, rapped up in his long, buttoned down shirt. She had an innocence about her. One that definitely didn't belong in a strip club.

"Hey, you two are on T.V." One of the ladies piped up from the corner. Lincoln turned and walked closer, trying to get in better earshot of the Television.

"Lincoln Burrows and brother Michael Scofield are still on the loose. Police are warning not to approach these men, as they may be armed. The reward has been raised again to $80,000 for their capture or any information leading to their arrests. If you have any information please call…"

Lincoln turned back to them, his face unnaturally pallid.

"We have to get out of here."

Michael nodded. They couldn't stay. And he couldn't believe he had been so naïve as to think that they could actually get away with hiding out in town. The truth was he had wanted to come back and he knew it would be good for Lincoln. But he never weighed the possible risks. Their hometown was going to be one of the first places the police would look. And with the reward skyrocketing, not just the FEDS would be chasing them down.

Hailey eyed the T.V. once more.

"Why did you two even bother to come back?" She didn't want an answer. In all honesty, she knew they probably didn't have one.

"We'll be back. I swear to you." Michael touched her upper arm lightly, letting his thumb rub comforting circles over the fabric.

She shut her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip. She wanted to be mad-- hell, she wanted to be outrageously pissed, but it was inevitable. Her heart ached as she heard those words.

She opened her eyes once more to meet with the icy blue orbs that were staring back at her, "B-be careful." Was all she could say.

Lincoln walked forward first and rapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He knew it could be months or maybe years before he would see her again.

When he pulled back, Michael was right there to fill the void. He laced his fingers through her hair and held her close, trying to hold back his own tears.

"You don't belong here." He whispered.

"I know."

He held her for few more seconds before sirens were heard in the distance.

"You two better get going. You can take the back door." She rapped the oversized shirt even more tightly around herself, as if it had suddenly gotten cold.

"We'll see you soon." Lincoln kissed her head. And before she could respond they had fled.

* * *

this chapter took a little while because I decided to take the story on a different route but it should be much better this way. 


End file.
